


Fëanor: Family Man

by Zhie



Series: Bunniverse [15]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, Elfling, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Curufin gives Feanor a gift.





	Fëanor: Family Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:   
> I27  
> Feanatics: Family Guy  
> N31  
> Art Supplies: Beads  
> Feanatics: Feanor hugged his kids  
> N38  
> Colors: Sea Green  
> G51  
> Textures: Painted

Maedhros held the polished garnet in his hand up to the light streaming in through the window of the forge. It sparkled a brilliant green, the many facets catching the sunlight. “Very nice,” commended Fëanor as he paused and set his hands upon the shoulders of his eldest. There were several blue and green stones in varying stages of completion. Maedhros liked to have multiple projects started at the same time, so as not to be bored. “This one has a crack in it already,” Fëanor remarked as he reached over to touch a sapphire.

“I thought I would try to split it. Then I would have two identical pieces which I think could make a handsome pair of earrings,” explained Maedhros.

That was Maedhros, always thinking ahead to the final result of a situation. “I think you may be right.” Fëanor gave Maedhros’ shoulder a squeeze before he moved on.

He passed by several others until he stopped to see what his other crafty son was doing. While Fëanor had shown both Maglor and Celegorm how to uncover the brilliance of stones, and how to shape metal with fire and water, he had long known that neither shared his love of forgework. Caranthir, the next in line, was still not quite of age. His time was spent in the forge not because he enjoyed it (as Maedhros certainly did), but because he enjoyed little else. He showed more aptitude as a silversmith, so Fëanor made sure to offer exceptional praise when Caranthir worked at the jeweler workbenches. Right now, Caranthir was smoothing a ruby. He, too, displayed the gem for his father’s approval just as Maedhros had. There were slight flaws in this piece, and it was not as perfected as the one Maedhros showed him. All the same, Fëanor nodded his approval. “Excellent,” said the master jeweler as he held up the sleeked stone.

“Ata! Ata! Ata!”

Fëanor looked down at his currently youngest son, Curufin. The youngster held up a string of beads, mismatched pieces from a bin, rejected by Fëanor’s pupils. Some of them had been painted over, rougher now and oddly colored compared to how they had been. There was a sea green rock hanging at the center, a hole drilled for him by one of his older brothers so that he was able to string it as well. Undoubtedly, it was something that Curufin had worked on during the hours spent sitting on the floor in his mother’s workshop as she worked on her sculptures. “For you,” declared his son as he proudly lifted it high over his head.

Fëanor crouched down so that Curufin could drape the necklace over his head, the broken and discolored beads resting proudly upon his breast. “This deserves a big hug,” he declared as he lifted Curufin up in his arms. “Shall we go show your mother how nice it looks?”

“Uh, Ata, you have a client who just arrived,” whispered Maedhros as Fëanor put Curufin upon his shoulder.

“Let them wait,” Fëanor coolly replied.


End file.
